1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobile suspensions and more particularly pertains to a new snowmobile suspension for allowing snowmobiles to more easily manage curves and moguls without the skis riding on their edges and to prevent riders from being jostled off the snowmobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snowmobile suspensions is known in the prior art. More specifically, snowmobile suspensions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,664, which comprises a snowmobile with each ski having a linkage and each linkage having a spindle arrangement with the chassis having an upper suspension linkage and a lower suspension linkage. Another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,647 which comprises a snowmobile with each ski having a shock absorber and a spring with each shock absorber being connected to the linkage of the steering mechanism. Also, another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,958 which comprises a snowmobile with each ski being carried at the front end of a trailing arm with the rear end of the trailing arm being pivotally connected to the chassis and the front end of the trailing arm being pivotally secured to the chassis by a pair of radius rods. Further, another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,262 which comprises a snowmobile with a steering linkage connecting a steering handle with a steering spindle on each ski and also comprises a pair of shock absorbers each being connected between the steering linkage and a respective ski. Yet another prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,567 which comprises a snowmobile having an element that is movable with each of the skis with each element being coupled to a torsion bar for loading the torsion bar upon relative vertical movement between the skis. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snowmobile suspension.